Fūya Namikaze
General Voice Theme Appearance With an average height, pale complexion and dull-blonde hair, there is never any doubt that Fūya is a Namikaze clan member. He wears his hair tied up, to keep it from getting in his way when running. His sharp jaw, warming maroon eyes and welcoming smile make him entirely approachable and give him a cool presence. Typically, Fūya will wear a white and blue tracksuit jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath. White shorts over black Lycra shorts keep him cool, while also lightweight and maneuverable. On the side of his Lycra shorts, he keeps his kunai pouch, for quick access, while he keeps his ninja tool pouch behind his back. In continuing with the non-standard shinobi attire, Fūya wears white and red sneakers, with white socks, on his feet. On assigned mission, however, Fūya will often gear up in full shinobi uniform that is somewhat reminiscent of the ANBU uniform. A greyish combat vest with a black shirt and pants, as well as orange goggles and a metal shoulder guard with the Konohagakure symbol engraved on it. He frequently states how uncomfortable it makes him feel to be dressed so officially as a ninja of Konoha, though he consistently dresses so out of respect for village customs. Personality Perceptive and composed, Fūya is one who rarely acts without thinking. Choosing to go by the name Fū, he’s always seen with a friendly smile and appears to be rather soft-spoken at a glance. Fūya is caring and, most importantly, loyal to not only his comrades, but his village as a whole. He is often described as incredibly easy to get along with; always making a conscious effort to avoid stepping on toes. While appearing casual, carefree and even indifferent on occasion, he still addresses everybody with respect; friend or foe. Despite his seemingly ideal personality, Fūya has a tendency to overdo things unintentionally and this often leaves him comically apologetic for the trouble he has caused. Grand entrances and flashy things are a surefire way to impress him, regardless of their source. With a deep running sense of respect and honor for the warrior, Fūya will always show his opponent a great deal of due regard, often choosing to fight them on equal terms, rather than using the notable underhanded methods of the shinobi. Perhaps one of his less favorable qualities, is his inclination to make horrible puns, even at the worst of times. Lackluster, forced and often downright awful, if his annoyingly collected personality doesn’t really piss you off, his puns surely will. Rarely, Fūya will get incredibly fired up over something he believes strongly in - this often ends up tying itself in with his tendency to overdo things; making him reckless, fierce, loud and sometimes even hot-headed. In these situations, overdoing things can end up in widespread destruction, which he later regrets profusely. Fūya can often be found studying, if only to align himself with the general ‘knowledgeable’ perception of his clan members. He trains at a less than average amount for a shinobi, appearing to have an abundance of raw talent. His time spent training in the Land of Wind, however, contradicts this notion; as he practiced harder, and more consistently than he ever had or would ever have to again in his life at the time. Quirks * Things he likes are: '''Tonkotsu ramen, soda pop, potato chips and flashy things. * '''Things he dislikes are: '''Smug people, birds, bats, insects and green vegetables. * '''Things he loves are: '''When a plan comes together. * Can cook exceptionally well. * Is an avid believer of the supernatural. * Often transitions in and out of Japanese when speaking; usually using it incorrectly. * Way too trusting; rather gullible as a result. * Frequently makes ''bad'' puns. '''Further things of Note: * His techniques are typically named so as subtle references to various animanga characters; they're often comically long and use flashy buzz-words. * Fūya is an uncommon given name, not translated into anything sensical; though he spells it with the Kanji for Wind Arrow ''(風矢; ふうや, ''Fūya, Literally meaning: ''Wind Arrow) Background ''As a young boy, Fūya spent most of his time like any child of the Namikaze clan. Studying, playing, and exploring were all typical of a young Fūya Namikaze. He lived with his parents and his younger sister during the Warring Clans period relatively safely, before they, along with the rest of the Namikaze, were welcomed into the village as an official clan of Konohagakure. While not particularly well known, his clan members had a knack for picking up new skills relatively easily, and often worked in roles that required quick wit and a sharp intellect. A developed specialty of the clan was Fuinjutsu; though neither Fūya’s parents nor Fūya himself, had much of an aptitude for this. '''Rinka' and Fūmiaki Namikaze, Fūya’s parents, were originally shinobi of an average experience level, though they never joined Konohagakure’s military force. Instead, they chose a normal village life, running a ramen shop for the locals, both civilian and shinobi alike. Fūya’s younger sister, however, was a little different. Fūjikō, was loud, boisterous and often flat-out refused to help her family with the shop. She much preferred hanging around with her friends, and getting into trouble. During his time spent in the village, Fūya made few friends, leaving himself easily forgettable. One friend, however, was that of Uzumaki June, a young ninneko at the time. The pair were somewhat similar, though their friendship faded over time, as June began hanging out more and more with another boy instead. Unphased by it, Fūya happily enjoyed the company of his family anyway. At the age of 9, Fūya and his family left the village and journeyed to the Land of Wind, to the small, desert town where his mother had grown up. Here they settled down to support Rinka’s sick and aging parents, once again running a local ramen shop to make ends meet. Fūya, who also worked in the shop, became an adept cook and proved more than capable of taking over the family business. He, however, had his sights set on other goals: to become a shinobi. One day out in the desert plains in the Land of Wind, Fūya happened upon a man by the name of Itarama Uchiha. He didn’t know that the man was listed in Konoha’s Bingo Book; labelled a rogue-nin and a murderer, at the time. After leading him back to town in the midst of a coming sandstorm, Fūya fed the man and spoke as they waited for the sandstorm to pass. At this time, he talked of his dream, to become a shinobi for the village of Konohagakure. Upon learning of Fūya’s origins and his link to the Hidden Leaf Village, Itarama explained that he was a shinobi of the Uchiha clan. When Fūya asked him to become his teacher, however, Itarama declined. Itarama stayed in town for the next few months despite persistent requests from Fūya, who politely asked to become his student almost every single day. Eventually, on the day that Itarama set off, Fūya’s father; Fūmiaki, refused to let the man leave without his son. After all but begging him, Itarama reluctantly conceded; and Fūya joined him on his journey. Much to his surprise, Fūya’s alliance with the Leaf Village made Itarama feel as if he were still doing something for Konoha by training the young Namikaze - even if he was still labelled a rogue-nin. From there on, Fūya spent 8 years journeying through the Land of Wind, and training with the man known as Itarama of the Black Fog; eating with him, living with him and growing up with him. Fūya was molded by Itarama to become who he is now, both in mind and body. Even to this day, Fūya describes the training as the hardest thing he’ll have ever been through in life - he even tends to slack off now because of it. Now, Fūya returns to the Hidden Leaf village after his long stead. Enrolling to become a Genin immediately, he passes the test on his very first try, to become a Genin at the age of 17.'' Team 19 Having passed the exam to become a Genin, Fūya was assigned to Team 19 with fellow Genin Uzumaki Hisai and Hyuuga Toshio; under the tutelage of Jonin Shiroyama Suzume. Having instantly formed a close friendship with Toshio, he and Fūya have proven to be able to work well together under pressure. Fūya considers himself to be on friendly terms with Hisai, enough so that he's able to laugh at the boy's antics; though their teamwork could prove to be better, they're often able to work through the tough situations. Kage Mansion Infiltration Following a mission assigned by Uchiha Kojio, Fūya worked with Kamimoto Kiaro, a leaf Chuunin, to infiltrate the Kage Mansion to find information on the whereabouts of Hyuuga Kain. After fighting and subduing some guards, their infiltration proved successful, though they weren't able to retrieve any useful information. The mission was deemed a failure, and they successfully exited the mansion without having revealed their identities. Outpost Investigation'' Joining an investigation party headed by Jonin Yamanaka Shino, comprised of a single Chuunin and four Genin, they headed out to a nearby leaf outpost that hadn't responded to communication in over a week. After arriving at the outpost to find that it was completely deserted, the group was attacked by various puppets. After successfully defeating them, the group found themselves face to face with the puppeteer; Hitomi of the Hidden Sand. Creating a wall of hostages from the outpost survivors, Hitomi had them covered in explosive tags to prevent herself from being attacked. This, however, backfired when Uchiha Karasu, one of the Genin among the group, ignited the abundance of explosive tags with one of his own and killed Hitomi and the entire group of hostages. He was later reprimanded and sentenced to prison for his actions. Epsilon 32 Following a mysterious invitation to the grand resort on Jiro Island, Epsilon 32; Fūya and the rest of the Hidden Leaf village quickly discovered that something was amiss. After an investigation, they found that the resort staff were indulging in a high-class form of cannibalism, eating their guests. Following the discovery, the Hidden Leaf guests retaliated in glorious fashion, by tearing apart the resort building from top to bottom and beating the ever-loving shit out of the staff. Fūya's opponent was Lee ''"Flash Fire" ''Eagle, the resort's entertainment lounge attendant and resident cool guy - also half human half machine; a cyborg that has a knack for all things fire related. After a series of puns and a deadly exchange of blows, Fūya eventually defeated the smooth cyborg with a well placed chidori to the chest. ''Ouch! Combat Style A Shurikenjutsu specialist at heart, Fūya considers himself adept with all kinds of ninja throwing weapons; often using his skill with Kunai and Shuriken to create intricate and complex techniques. His Lightning Style attacks and puma-like speed make for a deadly combination that gives him an edge in combat. Often combining his Shurikenjutsu with his Chakra Flow abilities, a great deal of Fūya's techniques utilize the flowing of lightning chakra through a throwing weapon in some way. Aside from his Shurikenjutsu and Lightning Style specialty, Fūya keeps a well-rounded balance in his combat style, leaving him able to keep up with whatever situation might be thrown in his direction. Despite this, and much to Itarama’s disgust, Fūya has zero talent with anything Genjutsu related and instead focuses his attention on physical fitness and chakra control for Ninjutsu. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Fūma'' ''Shuriken (1): A large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality - made from Iron. 'Gallery' fuya2.jpg fuya3.jpg fuya4.jpg fuya5.jpg fuya6.jpg fuya7.jpg fuya8.jpg fuya9.jpg